smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
NewcomerS!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: Parappa has gotten fired by Sony due to his games not performing as well as other popular PlayStation titles. After he and his friends, PJ Berri and Matt Major have to stay in a hotel due to Parappa’s house being repossessed, they end up seeing a commercial for Pensacola and decide to move there! Upon arriving, they start to meet the other citizens! _________________________ January 12th, 2019. San Mateo, California. A car is seen pulling up in the parking lot at the Sony Interactive Entertainment headquarters. An anthropomorphic dog wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans and wearing an orange hat is seen getting out of the car. Parappa: Ok! Made it to my workplace! I should probably go to the mascot office. Parappa enters the building. Later. Parappa enters the Mascot Room and sees other PlayStation mascots such as Spyro the Dragon, Knack, Nathan Drake, Jak, Daxter, Ratchet and Clark. Parappa Hey, Everyone! Knack: What’s up, Parappa? Parappa: Good! Just waiting for the company’s next activity involving me. Spyro: Ok! Parappa: Also, how is Crash? Spyro: He’s still in Pensacola acting as the Prime Minister. Parappa: Ok! Suddenly, a voice is heard on the intercom. Voice: All mascots except Parappa! I need you to report to the boss’ office immediately! Knack: Well, we’ll see you later! Parappa: Ok. Bye! All of the mascots leave the room. Later. Voice: Parappa! Parappa: Yes? Voice: Please report to the boss’ office. Parappa: Coming! Parappa heads to the office and notices all of the mascots exiting. Parappa: Hey, Spyro! What did the boss talk about? Spyro silently walks past Parappa. Parappa: Um, ok? What about you, Ratchet? Ratchet: Not good. Parappa: Wait. What do you mean? Parappa enters the office and sees the CEO, John Kodera. Parappa: Hi, Boss! John Kodera: Greetings, Parappa! Please take a seat. Parappa sits down. Parappa: So, what do you want to talk about? John Kodera: Well, Parappa, the thing is we have noticed that your games have not been selling well, unlike the previous decade. Parappa: What do you mean? John Kodera: Ever since we started focusing on the PS4, the company seems to have been pushing you to the sidelines. For example, Parappa the Rapper 3 hasn’t come out in a full decade. Parappa: True, but Jak and Daxter didn’t get another in many years, Spyro was relegated to Skylanders games and Half Life 3 still hasn’t come out yet! John Kodera: True, but this is about you. For example, when we started the anime back in 2001, it only got 30 episodes because not many people watched it. Parappa: That and it didn’t get an English dub. John Kodera: That’s another one! Basically, you haven’t gotten a new game in almost 2 decades. Parappa: But I got the remastered game for PS4! John Kodera: True, but that was just a remake of the first game so it doesn’t count. Parappa: Oh. So what are you trying to tell me? John Kodera: What I’m trying to tell you is that... You’re fired. Parappa: ... What? Parappa gets out of his seat. Parappa: H-how could you do this? The other mascots overhear Parappa from outside the door. Parappa: (voice) This is outrageous! It’s unfair! Spyro and Crash each got remastered games, but when I get it, I still get fired, but they don’t?! John Kodera: Take a seat, Parappa. Parappa sits back down. John Kodera: We understand that you’re upset by this turn of events and we also noticed that you still haven’t gotten over the tragic event of yours on August 17th. Parappa: I. Don’t like to talk about it. John Kodera: We understand Parappa, but you are going to have to accept that you’re out of a job since no games of you have been made. Parappa: I understand, Boss. John Kodera: Ok. You can leave now. Parappa gets out of his seat and leaves the office. Knack: So what did he say? Parappa: He showed me the door. Spyro: The door?! Knack: You mean. Clank: Fired?! Parappa: Yes. I got fired. Spyro: Well, hopefully, you’ll find a better job. Parappa: Thanks, Spyro. Well, I’ll see you later sometime. Spyro: Bye! Parappa leaves the headquarters, gets into his car and drives off. Later. At a restaurant called “Cluckin’ Bell”, Parappa is seen eating some chicken nuggets at a table. At the same table is an anthropomorphic dog wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and a sentient human sized teddy bear. Matt: So wait, you got fired?! Parappa: I know! Because I don’t have any games made of me! Hopefully, I’ll find another place to work at. Matt: I hope so, Parappa. PJ Berri is seen eating many chicken burgers. PJ Berri: This food is delicious! Parappa: I know, PJ Berri, but right now, I’m trying to find out what to do next- Suddenly, Parappa’s phone rings. Parappa: Hang on. Parappa answers his phone. Parappa: Hello? Voice: Mr. Parappa! You are two weeks behind on rent! Eviction has started now! Parappa: What?! Landlord, listen! I only get paid by the end of the week- The phone hangs up. Parappa: He better not have! Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri run into Parappa’s car and drive off. When they get to Parappa’s house, Parappa heads to the door and notices a sheet of paper on the door that reads “EVICTION NOTICE”. Parappa then furiously bangs on the door. Parappa: F***! Matt: What happened? Parappa: We got evicted! PJ Berri: What?! Parappa: I know! Now we have to find a place to stay! Later. At a run down hotel called “SLEEP EAZY MOTEL”, Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri are inside of a hotel room. Parappa is watching TV, Matt is reading a magazine and PJ Berri is eating popcorn. Matt: First, you lost your job and now we got evicted! Parappa: I know! How can this get any worse- Parappa accidentally falls of his bed, knocking off his hat in the process. When he gets up, Matt and PJ Berri scream in horror, but Parappa’s head isn’t shown. Parappa: Not. A. Word. Parappa puts his hat back on as he is back onscreen. He then gets back on his bed. Matt: Berri? Where did you get that popcorn? PJ Berri: I don’t even know how. Parappa: Hopefully, we’ll find a new place to live at! Parappa changes the channel and it shows a commercial. Parappa: What the? Announcer: Are any one of you feeling like you want to live somewhere where there is more people? Parappa: Yes? Announcer: Then move over to Pensacola, Florida! There’s a lot of stuff there like speaking to prime minister, Crash Bandicoot, observing the Golden Mario statue, talking to RH and more! So come down and move here today! Parappa shuts off the TV. Parappa: Guys! Pack your things! We’re moving out. Matt: Got it! PJ Berri: Ok! Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri begin to pack up their things. The next day. It is morning at the hotel. Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri are outside, loading their luggage into Parappa’s car. Spyro appears. Spyro: Hey, Parappa! Parappa: Hi! Spyro: Where are you going? Parappa: I’m moving away. Spyro: What?! To where? Parappa: I saw a commercial for this place called Pensacola and me and my friends have decided to move there. Spyro: Oh. Well, hopefully, we’ll see each other again! Parappa hugs Spyro. Parappa: I sure hope so. Parappa gets into his car and drives off as Spyro waves goodbye. Later. Parappa stops the car at an inspection booth. Parappa notices the sign saying “Bone Inspection”. Parappa: Oh no! Matt: What’s the matter, Parappa? We don’t have any bones. Parappa: (nervously) The whole trunk is full of them, Matt! Parappa pulls out a book labeled “The E to Z Guide to Smuggling Bones” and looks through it as a guard approaches him. Guard: Got any bones? Parappa: AAAHHHHHH!!! Parappa floors the gas pedal and speeds off. As the car drives off, bones pour out of the trunk. Guard: Mr. Gaben! It happened again! Later. Parappa stops the car on top of a mountain and notices a sign. After getting out, Parappa looks at the sign which reads, “Welcome to Pensacola!”. Parappa: Yes! This is the place! Parappa gets back into the car and drives off. Later. Inside of a large house, Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri enter with boxes. Matt: I can’t wait to see what’s in this city! PJ Berri: Me too! Parappa: Yeah! Ever since we got fired from Sony, looks like we will have to crash here from now on. A few minutes later. Parappa: Ok! Everything is out! I think we should find a place to eat at. PJ Berri: There’s this restaurant called Sportsters! Parappa: Ok! Let’s head there! Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri leave the house. Later. At Sportsters, Sunny Funny, Meggy, Tari, Katy Kat, Paula Fox, Buckaroo and Radish are at the table, talking. Sunny: So, are any of you excited for Vandal Buster: Part II? Paula: I am! I can’t wait to see who the Masked Menace is! Katy: Yeah! I bet it will be a massive twist! Outside, the Masked Menace is seen listening from the window. Masked Menace: I better get out of here. Masked Menace activates a rocket and flies off before they can notice him. At that moment, Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri show up. PJ Berri: There’s the place! Matt: Looks Nice! Parappa: Ok! Let’s go inside! Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri enter the building and heads to the booth. PJ Berri: Yes, I will have a quad patty, with a sprinkling of Himalayan salt, smoked paprika, and micro greens. Bartender: Ok! One quad patty coming right- PJ Berri: Hold on. I'm not finished with my order. I would like my patties be-cheesed, but not just any cheese will do. Have you any aged gouda? And yes, it is pronounced "how-uda," not "goo-da." Bartender: ... Ok? Parappa: I’ll just order a steak. Matt: Same! After getting their orders, Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri head to a table and begin eating. Parappa: This place looks really nice! Matt: I know! I think we must have struck gold! PJ Berri is seen pours bags after bags of French fries into his mouth. PJ Berri: And the food is delicious as well! TrashyRashy834 enters. TrashyRashy834: (to Sunny) I remember you! You were the one who beaten me up! Parappa: Who is that? Parappa leaves the table and notices TrashyRashy834 and Sunny arguing with each other. Sunny: Well, you started harming my friends! TrashyRashy834: Oh! So it’s a rematch you want?! Sunny: Yes! Sunny and TrashyRashy834 begin fighting. Bartender: Oh no! Not another bar fight! Bartender packs his things, runs into a taxi and speeds off. Back inside, TrashyRashy834 grabs Sunny and throws her into a jukebox, destroying it. Sunny: Ow! TrashyRashy834: Time to die! Parappa: Get away from her! Parappa smacks TrashyRashy834 in the head with a microphone. TrashyRashy834: You too, huh?! TrashyRashy834 charges at Parappa, but he kicks over a water bucket, causing TrashyRashy834 to slip on the puddle and slide out the door where he is run over by a car and sent flying. Sunny: Thanks! Also, who are you? Parappa: I’m Parappa. I just moved her from California. Sunny: Well, Nice to meet you! Parappa: Thanks! Also, over there are my friends named Matt Major and PJ Berri! Sunny: Cool! Maybe, they would like to meet the others! Parappa: Probably! Parappa, Matt and PJ Berri head to Sunny’s table and talk to the others. Tari: So, you came from California? Parappa: I sure did! Tari: Nice! Meggy: So, how much food do you eat? PJ Berri: It depends! My belly is like a black hole! Meanwhile. At Murder Man’s hideout, someone knocks on the door. Murder Man: It must be him! Murder Man opens the door and a shinier, more advanced version of him enters. Murder Man: Hi, cousin! Murder Man X: Hi, Murder Man! Murder Man: Anyways, I called you here to replace Firestar! Ink Brute, once we rescue him will replace Ice Man. Murder Man X: Got it! Outside, Jimmy the Crow watches them. Jimmy: I wonder what they will be up to. The episode irises out on Murder Man and Murder Man X. Trivia * The story marks the first appearance of Murder Man X. Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Stories by Rh390110478 Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Matt Major Episodes Category:PJ Berri Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Katy Kat Episodes Category:Paula Fox Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:TrashyRashy834 Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Spyro Episodes Category:Knack Episodes Category:Ratchet Episodes Category:Clank Episodes Category:Jak Episodes Category:Daxter Episodes Category:Nathan Drake Episodes Category:Bartender Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:The Firestar Arc! Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Jimmy the Crow Episodes